


Troll

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Series: Established Relationship AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, established relationship au, loki doesn't understand the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki's love complains about a troll, he GREATLY misunderstands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll

“Ughhh!”  The frustrated growl was coming from the dining room. Loki popped his head in so see Ali typing furiously at her laptop.

“Everything alright, love?” he asked, walking over and putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Sort of. Thsi stupid fucking troll just commented really shitty things on a bunch of my and other’s fanfics. She sighed and took a sip of her drink while Loki thought for a moment. He kissed her the top of her head and said 

“Don’t worry, darling. I have just the thing.” He headed off to the bedroom while Ali sat there, wondering what he meant. She focused back on her computer until a few moments later **-SLAM-**. She jumped with a start as Loki placed an enormous sword on their dining room table. 

“Will this be big enough to deal with that troll?” He asked. Ali looked at the sword then back at Loki, then back at the sword. Then she put her head in her hands. Her shoulders started shaking and she was making odd noises. He rushed to her side, thinking she was crying.

“Darling, darling it’s alright. Just tell me where this troll is and I’ll take care of him.” He took her hands in his and found that she was not sobbing, rather she was laughing, hard enough that she was snorting. Loki stood there, very confused. He waited for her to catch her breath, and when she could breathe she explained.

“Loki, my love, this is not the kind of troll you would face on Vanaheim. A ‘troll’ is someone on the internet who just comments rude things on people’s stuff.” She laughed a bit more while Loki just stood there with a very blank look on his face

“Oh...well then.” He picked up the sword and headed back to the bedroom.

“Where did you even get that sword from?” She called out after him.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out one day.” She again put her face in her hands then went back to blogging. Life is never boring with the God of Mischief. 

 


End file.
